The Best of Both Worlds
by MissLevinLover
Summary: When Julie lent Ben her Ipod, she never expected this to happen!


**A/N Okay here's a little funny one shot I came up with while I was listening to my Walkman the other day, Yes I am sad enough to have every single Hannah Montana song but that's not the point :)**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

It was all quiet in the home of Ben Tennyson. It was a rare night were there was no alien attacks and his parents were out, meaning he could catch up on the assignments he had been given but was too busy with alien fighting to complete. He was sat on his bed, books and paper spread about him. He had a pencil stuck between his teeth as he tried to figure out the chemistry question on his paper. Sighing he snatched up the Ipod that was sat by the side of him. It was Julies, she had lent it to him for the day seeing as Kevin had managed to break his by "accidentally" running it over with his car.

Tapping the screen he listened to what Julie had been listening to before she had turned it off, it was The Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana, He and Kevin despised the show but both Julie and Gwen had really gotten into the show since it had come out even learning the moves to 'The Hoedown Throwdown' and Gwen had even managed to drag Kevin to the cinema to watch the movie. He listened to lyrics and started to get into the song and tapped his foot to the beat, it kind of reminded him of himself. How he was a normal school student by day and alien butt kicking hero by night. When the song finished he replayed it again and started to sing occasionally changing the lyrics to suit him

_You get the Camero out front  
>Hottest styles, every gadget , every gun<em>

_Yeah, when you're a hero it can be kind of fun  
>It's really you but no one ever discovers<em>

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
>But outside you're a hero<em>

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then save the whole world_

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds<br>_

He got of the bed and started dancing to the music while belting out the changed lyrics, it was kinda catchy. Not that he would admit it...

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (is that Jennifer Nocturne? )  
>See your battles on the TV shows<br>Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
>But school's cool cuz nobody knows<em>

_Yeah you get to be a small town boy  
>But big time when you slap your watch<br>You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out take it slow<br>Then you save the whole world_

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both<br>(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs  
>You get your face in all the magazines<br>The best parts that you get to be who ever alien you wanna be  
><em>

He was really into it now, he used the Ipod as a pretend microphone and danced around his bedroom, shaking his hips and nodding his head with the beat, completely forgetting the chemistry homework he had to do

_Yeah the best of both  
>You get the best of both<br>Come on best of both_

_Who would of thought that a boy like me  
>Would double as a superhero<em>

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out, take it slow<br>Then you save the whole world  
><em>

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,<em>

_You get the best of both worlds  
>With the Jacket and the watch<br>You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both Boys  
>Mix it all together<br>Oh yeah  
>It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds <em>

Ben had been so wrapped up in singing and dancing he hadn't noticed or heard Julie enter the house. She was now stood out side his bedroom door cellphone in hand recording what would be dubbed "the dork of all worlds" while trying not to crumple to the floor with laughter at her boyfriends actions. She had been waiting at his front door for 10 minutes before deciding to go in, upon entering she had heard Ben singing at the top of his lungs what she recognised as The Best of Both worlds and had decided to investigate. She had carefully made her way upstairs and outside his open bedroom door, and found Ben shaking his butt around singing at the top of his lungs. she had almost keeled over in laughter but he obviously hadn't heard her and she decided to record it and show it to Kevin later as punishment for missing her game the week before.

Ben never lived that video down, Neither Julie or Kevin would let him, and he openly decided that he really hated Hannah Montana and her god damn catchy music.

**A/N Hehe, I'm so cruel to poor Benji! :D there's a tip for you make sure you look your bedroom door before dancing like a maniac on a sugar high! Any-whoo don't forget to review! If you do I will give you a virtual hug and smoothie, because smoothies make everything better (apparently)**

**Sammyantha x x **


End file.
